


Confessions

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Confession, F/M, Rejection, silencer references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Two confessions. One goes smoothly; one does not.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was supposed to be uploaded last week but I forgot.

“This is a lot fancier than I was expecting.” Luka mused as he glanced around, feeling a little self-conscious even though he was wearing his smartest clothes.

“Same,” Marinette replied, eyes sparkling with wonder as she spotted many famous faces scattered within the crowd. As she spun around in excitement, her short, pastel pink dress flew around her. “I’m glad Adrien invited us, though.”

Tonight was the release of Gabriel’s newest fashion line — a must see event for all designers and fashion critics from around the globe. Decorations delicately hung around the lit-up catwalk, bringing a sense of elegance and sophistication. A giant letter ‘G’ stood proudly at the back, curtains hanging by its side to hide the steps leading to the backstage area where the models were being pampered in preparation — one of those models being their friend, Adrien.

Luka had never been to an elaborate show like this before, but when Adrien offered him the chance to go (and when he mentioned that Marinette had already agreed to it), who was he to say no? Seeing Marinette so excited brought a smile to his face, even if he didn’t quite understand the wonder of a fashion show.

Although he had been quite surprised when Adrien asked him. They had been getting a lot closer lately, so maybe that was why.

“We should probably go and sit down.” Marinette suggested, looping her arm through his and bringing a blush to Luka’s cheeks. 

To anyone else, they may have looked like a couple — something Luka desired but knew could not be possible as long as Marinette was still head-over-heels for Adrien.

As they walked through the crowd, Luka noticed that they were headed closer and closer toward the stage. Were they on the front row? Marinette had both of their tickets in her possession, so he hadn’t had a chance to take a proper look at them.

After a few minutes of animated conversation about Jagged Stone’s latest album once they had sat down, the lights suddenly dimmed and music began to blast from the speakers. A voice boomed throughout the room, announcing the fashion line to everyone in the audience.

As the show commenced, Luka noticed Marinette hurriedly scribbling down notes about each and every article of clothing the models were wearing as they strutted past. Luka found it adorable how she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. It took him a minute to realise that he wasn’t even paying attention to the show anymore — he was too focused on gazing at Marinette.

She suddenly stopped, a gasp escaping her lips as a smile bloomed on her face. The expression shifted, becoming more dreamy and lovestruck. A soft sigh escaped her parted pink lips.

Following her gaze, Luka spotted Adrien walking toward them. He felt a small pang of jealousy which he instantly tried to quell. He was there to enjoy the show and see his friends, not to get annoyed at one of said friends for being too attractive to his other friend.

Still, thoughts of his plan to ask Marinette on a date swirled in his mind, distracting him from the quick wink Adrien sent Marinette’s way. There was no way she would say yes to — it's not like she ever mentioned her own feelings after his heartfelt declaration of love a few months ago.

As soon as Adrien left the stage, Marinette went straight back to making notes — even sketching a few things here and there. It was as if she’d never even stopped to stare in awe at Adrien at all.

The rest of the show dragged on for Luka as a few more models showed off the rest of the clothing line, each one looking just as impeccable as the other. Luka felt even more out of place than he had earlier; he definitely didn’t fit in with a crowd of people like this.

After what felt like hours, the show came to a close and the music slowly began to fade into the background, the cheers of the overexcited crowd becoming low murmurs.

“That was amazing!” Marinette exclaimed, beginning to gush about each and every part she loved (also known as: every second of it). Amidst her gushing, she didn’t notice a certain blond model sneak up behind her.

“Hey, guys.”

Marinette let out a rather parrot-like screech as she pivoted on her left foot, coming face to face with Adrien who chuckled at her reaction.

“A-adrien,” she stuttered, her cheeks tinting red as she gazed into his eyes. 

Luka’s eyebrows furrowed at that — it had been a few weeks since she stopped stuttering around him, so why was she doing it again all of a sudden?

“I have something really important I need you to know,” she admitted, breathing a deep breath of air. She pressed her fingers together awkwardly; a habit Luka knew for definite was one of her nervous ones. “Adrien, I really like you —as more than a friend.”

Luka watched carefully as Adrien’s expression wavered, a mix of shock and regret evident. That wasn’t a good sign.

“I’m sorry,” he responded after a few moments of silence, avoiding her gaze and rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “I like someone else,” he mumbled, wincing as he awaited her response.

“O-oh,” Marinette breathed, her smile becoming fake and tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “It’s okay.”

But it clearly wasn’t. Taking initiative, Luka wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making up a quick excuse as to why they suddenly needed to leave before leading Marinette away from him and out of the grand venue.

Marinette stayed silent as Luka led her through the streets of Paris before walking down some steps so they could walk alongside the Seine River. The slightly murky water reflected the moon’s light, the soft noise of the running water filling the silence.

As they approached the houseboat (which had been deliberately docked near the location of the fashion show), Marinette let out a small sniffle as a tear finally escaped her eye, slowly trickling down her porcelain skin until Luka wiped it away with his thumb.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered reassuringly as they boarded the boat, leading her over to two striped deck chairs.

Luka pressed a brief kiss on her forehead before moving his arm back to his side so that she could sit down, her dress fanning around her. He kneeled down in front of her, taking one of her hands in his own.

“I know this probably isn’t a good time, but I want you to know that I planned on asking you on a date tonight. I don’t know if you remember my confession from a few months ago, but what I said then is still true.” Luka confesses, catching Marinette’s attention, her bluebell eyes meeting his aqua ones.

Marinette’s lips parted in surprise as blood rushed to her cheeks, her tears beginning to stop. She wiped the cascading droplets away, a weak smile forming on her face that Luka returned. 

“How could I possibly forget it?” She questioned, recalling his declaration. “It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard. Honestly, you’ve been stuck in my head a lot more often ever since.”

She suddenly rose from her seat, offering out a hand to pull him up from his crouch. He took it gladly, standing up a moment later and not letting go, instead intertwining their fingers. 

“Luka, what would you say if I said I wouldn’t mind going on that date with you?” She shyly questioned, hanging her head to hide the fact that her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Somehow, she’d managed to build up the confidence to confess to both boys, and this one would never break her heart. 

“I would ask you out, of course,” he responded, immediately catching on to her message. He gently placed a hand on her jaw, tilting her head so that she looked into his eyes again. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
